


a friend

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was inspired by the ending scene of miraculous ladybug episode 26, THE CUTE UMBRELLA SCENE</p>
<p>if you have not seen it, please do. it's 1000% cute.</p>
<p>this drabble is not exactly what happened, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>dedicated to tabris <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friend

**Author's Note:**

> you have to agree with me that kuroo is very much like chat noir and tsukki is kinda like ladybug :3

Of course Kei forgets his umbrella; he never bothers to check the weather, and with all of his luck, is stuck under the overhang of the third gym at training camp. Just five minutes ago there had been no rain, but all of a sudden rain is pouring down in torrents that Kei doesn’t know how he’s going to get back to the dorms dry.

 

He had forgotten his knee pads in the gym and ran out quickly to retrieve them. Kei didn’t bother to wear a jacket or sturdy shoes to keep his toes dry. Kei curses his luck and punches the door with a groan and a heavy sigh.

 

Kei stands there for what feels like hours, hoping that by some miracle it would stop raining and he can get back to his warm, comfortable sleeping bag unharmed. But minutes pass and nothing happens; just the constant sound of rainfall hitting the asphalt. Kei hears thunder and wonders if he should bolt.

 

But a voice stops him.

 

“Tsukki?” Kei squints in the dark and sees someone coming towards him, and it wasn’t until the dull light outside the gym door illuminates the figure of Nekoma’s captain. Kei’s face twists into an uncomfortable frown. “Woah, what’re you doing out here so late?” Tetsurou examined the first year. “In pajamas and slippers?”

 

Kei purses his lips. “I could ask the same of you.”

 

Tetsurou laughs. “Touche.” He stands there for a while, and that’s when Kei realizes that Tetsurou has an  _ umbrella. _ As much as Nekoma’s captain grates on Kei’s nerves, he can’t give up a chance to get back to his room safely. Though Tetsurou beats him to the punch. “Here.”

 

Kei stares at the umbrella, wide-eyed, before taking it with a small bow and a tiny “thank you.” Tetsurou smiles. “This is big enough to share, though. I’d feel bad about taking your umbrella in this downpour.” Kei admits. “You’re being awfully nice. Is this some sort of blackmail?”

 

But Tetsurou doesn’t make a move to take it back. “Blackmail? Come on, Tsukki, even you have to admit I’m not that kind of person.” Kei doesn’t say a word. “Wow, am I really that off-putting?” Tetsurou scratched the back of his head. “Look, I’m really not out to get you.” Kei narrows his eyes a little. “Really. I guess...I see a little bit of myself in you. I see the recklessness, the pride, the way you carry yourself above others...the way I used to be. And I’m not saying I’d like you to change, but I hope that maybe I can help you see a new light to things.” Tetsurou smiles. “To volleyball. To your friends.”

 

“Are we friends?” Kei asks, opening the umbrella, eyeing the dorms.

 

“I thought we were.” Tetsurou tilts his head. “Then, how about from here on out, we’re friends.”

 

Kei blinks. “Friends…?”

 

Tetsurou smirks wide. “You do know what friends are,  _ don’t you?” _ He teases, and Kei only scoffs in reply.

 

“Goodnight, Kuroo-san.” Kei says abruptly before heading off into the direction of his sleeping bag. to the sounds of his snoring teammates. “And thank you…”

 

Tetsurou waves. “Goodnight, Tsukki. See ya tomorrow.”

 

Kei wonders if a friendship with Tetsurou is even possible. He could barely handle Yamaguchi, how was he supposed to be “friends” with someone so loud and provoking?

 

But...it wasn’t a bad idea.

 

Not really.

 

At least he got back to his dorm dry.

 

Tetsurou was absent the next day because of a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
